<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little love by froopsen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014491">A little love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/froopsen/pseuds/froopsen'>froopsen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kya/Lin one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cracky, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I can tag this correctly, I don't even know what to tag this, okay now that I've had some sleep...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/froopsen/pseuds/froopsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin being Lin. Kya being Kya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kya/Lin one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kyalin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/gifts">Linguini</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning: I did not read over this <em>once</em> before posting, but I might in the future, so bear with me. It's midnight. I'm tired.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Lin, I’m back,“ Kya said, letting the apartment keys fall into a bowl she had recently purchased for exactly that purpose. She always seemed to lose her keys and Lin would get annoyed, having to use her bending to find them again. She could hear the metalbender scolding her. <em>Do you know how much concentration it takes to find such a small object?</em></p><p>“Hey,” Lin said, smiling from her chair at the kitchen table, “I was starting to think one of the kids had claimed you as their own for the day.”</p><p>“Oh, they tried to,” Kya said, grimacing as she remembered how Ikki had tugged on her one arm, while Meelo had tried airbending himself to grip the other. “They were-“ she tried thinking of a word to describe her brother’s children without sounding ungrateful for the love they always displayed for her “more active than usual.”</p><p>Lin chuckled, understanding exactly what the beautiful waterbender meant.</p><p>“I- I didn’t know you’d be home already,” Kya said, glancing around the apartment. </p><p>Lin let the newspaper drop from her hands as she took in the image of the waterbender’s exhausted figure. Shoulders slouching, hands heavy at her sides, head slightly tilted lower, bags under her eyes, the backpack seemingly pushing her further into the ground. <em>So beautiful and purely exhausted,</em> Lin thought to herself and couldn’t help the smile covering her lips.</p><p>“What?” Kya asked. Lin was usually one to sneak secret glances or let her eyes linger for just a second, rarely fully staring or looking at her this intently. That was more Kya’s department. She smiled back at her, the adoration in the earthbender’s eyes somehow soothing her exhaustion a little. “<em>This</em> is when you decide to look at me like that? Couldn’t you have chosen a time where my sleep deprivation was a little less prominently visible?” she joked.</p><p>“You know you’re beautiful,” Lin answered matter-of-factly. “Even when you’re very evidently tired.”</p><p>Lin wanted to add another compliment, but that train of thought was cut off by a slight ruffling sound.</p><p>Kya instantly started to cough out of nowhere, prompting Lin to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“What- Did you hear that?” Lin asked, her suspicion only being intensified by the look on Kya’s face.</p><p>“Hear what?”</p><p>Lin sighed, resting her glasses on top of the newspaper, before standing up. “Kya.” Her tone was warning. “You know a perk of sleep deprivation is that you can’t lie as well.”</p><p>“Lie about what? I didn’t hear anything. Lin, I just want to go to bed,” Kya said, eyes evading her lover’s. When Kya made an attempt to move in the general direction of their bedroom Lin held up her hand.</p><p>“Hold it, right there,” she said, approaching Kya, “As an added plus – or minus in your case – I am also a detective, so I’m even better at spotting a lie.”</p><p>Kya sighed, her shoulders slouching. “Do tell. What has the mighty detective uncovered?”</p><p>Lin – or rather Chief Beifong – stood in front of her. “Nothing as of yet,” she pondered, “Mind if I check your backpack?”</p><p>At that Kya knew she had to find a way out. This was not how it was supposed to go. They’d been supposed to slip in bed undetected and Lin was to have been at the station still. But she wasn’t. She was right in her face, analyzing with her detective-stare – oh, how Kya hated that stare when it was directed at her.</p><p>“Do you actually have to do this now? Can’t you just let me sleep?” Kya whined, for the lack of a better way to get out of the situation. Her head was not up for any creative – unless…</p><p>Lin watched as Kya started smiling and her face slowly neared her own. <em>This won’t work,</em> was all Lin thought before allowing Kya’s lips to meet hers. The kiss was soft and slow, Kya’s wish for sleep transferring onto Lin in what could only be described as a trance-like state. <em>Maybe it will work.</em></p><p>They stood there and Kya wrapped her arms around Lin’s neck, keeping her close. Kya was most definitely winning whatever game this was. That was until Lin brought her hands up to Kya’s hips – a favorite spot – and a light squeak could be heard, followed by yet again: something ruffling.</p><p>Kya pulled away, betrayal plastered on her face.<em> Are you kidding me? I almost had her.</em></p><p>“Give me the backpack,” Lin demanded now, hand outstretched and a grin on her face. Not only was she about to be right, but also had she stolen a kiss – such a wonderful one at that.</p><p>Kya sighed and gave up, carefully taking the bag and handing it over. “Fine.”</p><p>Lin held it, feeling something actively shifting inside. She sent a questioning look Kya’s way before opening it and lowering her gaze. When a familiar brown-red blur bolted at her, she could all but yelp and jump back, dropping the bag to Kya’s feet and eliciting a loud laugh from the waterbender. The squeak that followed could have either been Lin or Pabu – Kya really couldn’t tell.</p><p><em>“You did not!”</em> She spat, trying to catch Pabu from wherever he was climbing on her. <em>Why is this damn thing always so fast?</em></p><p>When she <em>did</em> finally catch him, she held him at arm’s length, glaring at Kya. “Care to explain yourself?”</p><p>Kya’s laughing died down to a chuckle before her expression became serious once more. “Naga was giving him a hard time.”</p><p>Lin was waiting still, her arm not moving an inch, despite the fact that she felt how heavy the rodent had become since the last time she’d had to pry him off her body. “So you thought bringing him <em>here </em>would help?”</p><p>“He seems much more relaxed,” Kya pointed out, “if you hold him by his neck-skin any longer he might just fall asleep hanging right there.” <em> Keep it together, if you laugh again, she won’t let you keep him tonight.</em></p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Come on, Lin – love – just for tonight. He won’t even bother you,” Kya begged.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do? Bring him back?” Kya asked incredulously.</p><p>Lin tried to think of an answer when Kya’s yawn made its way to her own face – making her realize, just how tired she was herself. <em>Affection is a traitor,<em> she thought before looking at the animal. It stared back at her with his big brown, button-like eyes. <em>Damn it, he is cute.</em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What about Bolin?” Lin wondered out loud, buying herself more time to think of a way to escape the most likely scenario: the animal sleeping in bed with the two of them. She noticed how the thought alone made the possibility all the more – well…probable.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“He won’t notice. He’s very busy with Opal lately,” Kya drifted off, before her brain – thankfully – chimed in with a brilliant idea. “See! Another reason he should stay with us tonight. He’s been neglected lately. He needs a little love,” she said with the most compassionate tone she could muster at this point before another yawn took hold of her face. She pressed another kiss to Lin’s lips shortly after. “Everyone deserves a little love.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Lin glanced between the two delinquents. Technically the animal wasn’t at fault. It had been kidnapped – petnapped. It would be in her interest as chief to make it at least a comfortable experience. “Did it – did he eat?” she asked.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes. Trust me,” Kya said, remembering how round his belly had been after dinner, “That won’t be a problem.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Lin slowly dropped her guard and to her own surprise let the animal settle itself on her shoulder, after being let go of. “He can stay.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kya smiled and kissed Lin, before taking her hand and – accompanied by another of Pabu’s squeaks – led her to the bedroom. “I love you,” Kya smiled, “So much.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Only tonight,” she emphasized.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Pabu loves you, too,” Kya murmured while getting in bed, not bothering to change her clothes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“He will stay on the floor,” Lin huffed, “He can have a pillow.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kya nodded absentmindedly, not really hearing what the earthbender said. “Sure.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Pabu did enjoy the night a great deal. Though he didn’t stay on the pillow for longer than an hour. Lin would <em>never</em> admit it, but when he crawled into bed and settled between the two of them sleeping soundly, she felt herself reaching out for the fire ferret and resting a protecting hand on his back. After all: everyone deserved a little love, right?</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>